


Dancing on Glass

by Twizzle_Lutz



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, High School, Multi, bobby is carrie's cousin, no ghosts, the gangs all alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twizzle_Lutz/pseuds/Twizzle_Lutz
Summary: There are four things that all students at Los Feliz Performing Arts High School know to be true.#1 The football team almost never wins a game. Getting your hopes up will only end in disappointment and heartbreak. Cheer for them anyways.#2 If you ever need good weed, go to the band kids. (Rumor has it that a group got busted smoking in the practice rooms during lunch).#3 There is an ongoing feud between Mr. Goebs and Mrs. Laurens during Girl Scouts’ cookie season. They have and will attempt to sell you cookies, especially if you have their class before lunch. Bring enough money to buy a box from each or don’t buy from either.And finally, #4 Julie Molina and Luke Patterson are utterly in love with each other.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Julie Molina's Mother & Ray Molina, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 252





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I had an idea and needed to write it down. I hope you like it! I'll probably add more later. This is more of a prologue than the first chapter. (The list of things does come from real experiences at my former high school).
> 
> Title is from the song 'Dancing on Glass' by St. Lucia

There are four things that all students at Los Feliz Performing Arts High School know to be true. #1 The football team almost never wins a game. Getting your hopes up will only end in disappointment and heartbreak. Cheer for them anyways. #2 If you ever need good weed, go to the band kids. (Rumor has it that a group got busted smoking in the practice rooms during lunch). #3 There is an ongoing feud between Mr. Goebs and Mrs. Laurens during Girl Scouts’ cookie season. They have and _will_ attempt to sell you cookies, especially if you have their class before lunch. Bring enough money to buy a box from each or don’t buy from either. And finally, #4 Julie Molina and Luke Patterson are utterly in love with each other. 

Anyone with eyes or ears can tell that it is true because it’s obvious. However, if any attempt to comment on this will be met with confusion and dismissal from the pair. There was a plan hatched last semester to lock them in the music room together, but the two just wrote songs the entire time and everyone involved was highly disappointed. It did result in a pretty killer hit though and it happens to be a fan favorite at every dance their band plays. 

The origins of ‘Julie and the Phantoms’ is dramatic, even for an arts high school. Spoken about in hushed tones, the rumor mill tells of another band that was about to make it big. Made up of Luke Patterson (the man without sleeves and lead singer/guitarist of Sunset Curve), Alex Thompson (brilliant drummer and dancer), Reggie Moore (bassist, flirt, and math wizard), and finally Bobby Wilson (older cousin to Carrie Wilson and rhythm guitarist). But right before they were set to play a big showcase, Bobby broke down and confessed to signing with an agent who urged him to go solo. Betrayed and hurt, the remaining band members were left with a handful of songs, a furious promoter who banned ‘Sunset Swerve’ from ever playing there again, and an anger worthy of a vengeful god. For six months, Sunset Curve didn’t play a single venue, relying on busking the piers of Santa Monica and a few YouTube videos to stay afloat in the music scene. 

Around the same time, Julie Molina stepped into the hallowed halls of Los Feliz High. Seemingly shy, Julie leapt to the top of the music track with ease. With powerhouse vocals, the ability to write mind-bending melodies, and friendly nature (along with being prone to borrowing drum sticks that made her notorious to the band department), Julie Molina was thought to be the ‘next big thing’ to grace the school with her presence before shooting to the top of the music charts. Along with being best friends with Flynn Brady and Carrie Wilson, Julie was vice president of the Dance Committee, head of the Music Appreciation Society, and member of the Tutoring Club. To say that she was well-known would be an understatement. Then out of nowhere, Carrie and Julie had a falling out. Some say it was because Carrie was jealous of Julie’s talent and popularity, others say that Julie was in love with Carrie’s boyfriend Nick. However, as to why the _#Calie_ friendship ended would never be known. Flynn Brady chose to stick with Julie, forever separating _#Jarlynn_. After a while, it became the new normal to hear ‘demon’ or ‘backstabber’ shouted down the halls. Yet, even that feud was paused while Julie Molina mourned. 

(Rose Molina was a legend in the music industry, famed for her lead singer status in the 90's L.A. indie rock band ‘The Petal Pushers’. Not only was Rose a former rock star, but she also rocked the halls of Los Feliz High with her amazing buñuelos every year at the annual bake sale. Rose and Ray Molina were the resident power parents, with both having successful careers in the music industry. Apparently, they met when Rose was performing at a concert where Ray, a seasoned photographer, was taking photos and got caught in a surprise mosh pit until Rose saved him by pulling him onto the stage. He was mesmerized by her voice and courage and immediately fell in love. This story, considered to be the epitome of romance at Los Feliz, is told every year by a love-struck Mr. Molina at the annual bake sale.)

So while Julie Molina and her family mourned and the remains of Sunset Curve picked up the pieces on the boardwalk, the population of Los Feliz moved on. Carrie Wilson began Dirty Candy with a few girls from dance class, Bobby Wilson was signed to HGC Records and then his first album proceeded to become a hit (much to the chagrin of Sunset Curve), and a new kid started with a tendency to skate through the hallways. And so the world turns.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Thank you for all the support this early on! I've been really motivated with this story today. Hope you like it!  
> (The song referenced at the end is 'I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift)

“ _New to the music charts, rising star Bobby Wilson with ‘Crooked Teeth’. Tune in to KROQ-_ ” Alex flicked off the radio with a huff before turning back to the road. After a summer of listening to Luke’s angry rants, he wasn’t eager to relive that particular moment of his past at seven-thirty in the morning. With a nervous glance in the rear-view mirror, Alex could see Luke angrily pouting in the backseat.

“You know now that I think about it, ‘Crooked Teeth’ was about Bobby,” offered Reggie, trying to lighten the increasingly sour mood. Alex pulled into the school parking lot and shut off the ignition before turning around to look at Luke.

“Listen, I know you’re pissed about Bobby. So are we! But it’s the first day of school so please, try not to be too much of an idiot. I don’t want to have to pull you off of someone while you throw punches,” Alex pleaded. “Besides, you already got a good one in last time we saw Bobby.”

“Hell yeah he did! I feel truly blessed to have witnessed that moment!” Reggie bounced out of the van, rocking back and forth on his heels before throwing Luke his backpack. Luke caught it with the opposite of ease, knocked back a bit by the force of Reggie’s throw. The trio met at the front of the van before making their way towards the doors. Luke, slowly becoming less and less grumpy while remembering the last time they saw Bobby, threw an arm around Alex and Reggie’s shoulders.

“I’m still hella pissed, but we just need to keep working towards getting Sunset Curve’s name out there! First we write some killer songs, play awesome clubs, and boom!”

“We get signed to a recording company for multiple albums!” Reggie chimed in.

“Go on a worldwide tour!” Alex said excitedly.

“And become rock legends before being inducted into the Rock ‘n Roll Hall of Fame!” Luke finished with a flourish, hopping up to the top of the stairs. The group clung to each other with this shared dream, imagining the future they all hoped for. Making their way to the lockers, the group felt eyes follow them down the hallway.

“Is it just me or are we being watched by a thousand tiny eyes?” Reggie asked nervously, pulling his calculus textbook from his locker. Alex looked around and sure enough, dozens of students were side-eyeing them out of curiosity. It felt like they were on display, like animals in a zoo. Alex felt his anxiety spike, “It’s not just you. I believe the Los Feliz rumor mill has been churning over the summer.”

“Oh yeah! I heard that Bobby tried to kill us with hot dogs and we retaliated by smashing his guitar! I don’t even know how you could die by hot dog?” announced Reggie enthusiastically. Luke laughed, before ducking behind Alex to avoid the eyes of a teacher.

“Seriously? He tries to kill us and all we do is destroy his guitar? That’s sad. Couldn’t we have, I dunno, stolen his limo?” Luke whined, still behind Alex.

“No, you’re wrong. He doesn’t have a limo, he has a helicopter!” countered Reggie.

“That’s even worse! Stealing a helicopter would have been so cool!”

Alex shook his head fondly and said, “Stealing either would have ended up with us in jail, and knowing how Luke drives, we would have crashed both somehow.” Luke cried in protest.

The Los Feliz rumor mills were legendary, and for the past six months Sunset Curve had been its favorite topic. Without even trying to keep up with it, somehow everyone knew each other’s business. The boys tried to ignore it, but one way or another it found a way to them. Reggie thought it was funny, but the other two didn’t pay attention often. (Reggie’s favorite rumor was that there was a dog that was registered as a student and went to classes. Apparently, it even had a picture in the yearbook and was named Hank).

“But it would have been fun and you know it, Alex!” Reggie argued as Luke moved back towards his locker. “Besides, dying in a fiery helicopter crash would be a way cooler way to go than death-by-hot dog. Come on Luke, back me up!”

Luke shook his head and smiled. “I dunno man. Death-by-hot dog seems a tad unrealistic, don’t you think?”

The group shut their lockers and started walking to class, continuing to argue the merits of how they supposedly died. Luke was rummaging around in his backpack, looking for his notebook and not paying attention to where he was walking. Turning around the corner, an unexpected force hit him and they both went stumbling backwards. Disoriented and thrown, Luke dropped his backpack to the ground, scattering papers everywhere. He immediately dropped to his knees in an effort to grab his work before it got trampled in the crowded hallway. Whoever hit him quickly hurried to help him. Small, tan hands covered in bracelets rushed to collect anything nearby as Luke focused on his task. He still couldn’t find his notebook, despite the entirety of his backpack being on the floor. Luke finally grabbed most of it and hobbled to his feet to stuff it back in. He turned to the person he bumped into and saw a pretty girl standing before him.

“I am so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going and-I’m really sorry!” Luke babbled. The girl gave him a small smile and held out his leftover papers.

“No, I’m sorry! I was distracted and not paying attention. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Good as new. Never been better! You?”

She nervously laughed, “Good! Great even!”

“Good!” The two stood there for a moment, watching each other, unsure what to do next. Alex and Reggie stood by watching this interaction with amusement.

“Well then!” Luke hadn’t noticed another girl next to her, with braided hair and a bucket hat. “Now that we’re all good, Julie we should probably get going. We don’t want to be late, do we?” The girl-Julie-nodded and began to move past Luke. Shocked into silence, all Luke could do was watch her go. Just as he began to work his brain again, Julie turned around suddenly.

“Oh! Right!” She held out his notebook she hadn’t noticed she was still holding. “I think this is yours? I’m sorry again about crashing into you. I’m Julie.” She threw him a shy smile before turning around and walking away. In his hands was his notebook. The notebook. The notebook he had been looking for. His mind was screaming. 

His brain rebooted and he shouted hoarsely, “Luke!”. He cleared his throat. “I’m Luke, by the way.” Julie shot him another tight smile before being dragged down another hall by her friend. Luke turned back towards Alex and Reggie, who were both sporting wide grins.

“ _I’m Luke, by the way,_ ” Alex mimicked. Reggie patted him on the back. “Smooth, dude! Real smooth.” Luke scoffed and shrugged him off. “Whatever. Let’s get to class.” His two friends continued to mock him while they walked into the classroom, but Luke’s mind was elsewhere. 

"Luke Patterson! Put on a shirt with sleeves!" could heard from the hallway. 

* * *

“Hey, did you see Luke Patterson crash into Julie Molina earlier?”

“Yes! It was such a meet-cute. Did you see his face?!”

“Just wait until I tell Hannah! Hold on, I’m texting her now.”

“Apparently, someone caught the whole thing on video!”

"Ooh! Send it to me! I want to set it to music!"

And just like that, Los Feliz rumor mill had a new fascination. 


End file.
